


【卜岳】as PINKRAY！

by fd4chaos



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 05:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fd4chaos/pseuds/fd4chaos
Summary: 《女煞葛洛莉》AU





	【卜岳】as PINKRAY！

梗源《女煞葛洛莉》  
母子局不是cp向啊，这孩子七岁而已啊。

上

如果不是李振洋拧开门紧急求助“不行岳儿你真得帮我这忙我这边快被追死了！”岳明辉做梦也没想到自己一边躲着卜凡一边还得带孩子。

岳明辉跟小孩大眼瞪大眼对视了半天，谁也没搞清楚这到底怎么一回事，直到房里猫叫了，岳明辉才后知后觉问小孩：“你叫什么名字？你想认识一下我的猫吗？”

小孩不敢讲话，挺好看一小孩，一头小卷毛，穿个小花衬衫小西裤小皮鞋，大眼睛眨巴眨巴的，可惜吓得跟傻子似的。小孩手里紧紧攥个硬盘，岳明辉伸手要去拿，小孩一下给退得贴墙上去了，岳明辉一想得了，转身去房间把满屋子乱跑的棉裤捉起来，问小孩要抱猫不？

世界上大部分人都不能对猫说不，尤其七岁的男孩就更不能，小孩眼珠子乱转心理斗争了半天，才伸出一只手要去抱它，岳明辉夹着猫冲他摆摆手说：“这可不成，弟弟，人生的道理咱们要明白，做人就是要学会取舍，抱了猫就不能拿硬盘，拿了硬盘就没法拿猫，有舍就有得，舍弃你的硬盘，得到你的毛绒绒。”

小孩似懂非懂听了半天，拉开自己领口把硬盘塞进去了，岳明辉眼睁睁看着硬盘掉到塞进裤子的花衬衫里边，在小孩肚皮处突出硬硬一块长方形，长叹口气说李振洋这不省心的玩意带来的果然也不是什么省油灯，把猫扔给了小孩。

小卷毛抱着猫亲了半天才从白毛里仰起头，问：“你叫品客瑞是吧？我叫李英超。”

岳明辉一口气差点没上来，问他：“谁跟你说我叫品客瑞的？不知道还以为我茶叶店呢还品客瑞，你怎么不叫我仙客来？我那叫Pinkray。”

结果小孩咯咯咯笑了半天，笑得岳明辉一头雾水觉得这孩子不仅傻莫不是还疯了，问他为什么笑，小孩咬着嘴唇说：“我知道仙客来，我家种了好多呢，红彤彤，我姐说叫仙客来，我奶奶说那叫兔子花。”说完又莫名其妙红了眼眶。

岳明辉这时候才想起来这是怎么一回事，本市好种仙客来的就一家人，上周的社会新闻头条，刑事大案，可不正是姓李嘛，再结合李振洋多年黑白游走的踪迹，一下就猜出了硬盘里装的是什么东西。这么一想顿时觉得小孩可怜了，就带点怜惜拍拍小孩脑袋说：“别哭了，你想吃啥？”

谁知道小兔崽子确实不是省油的灯，张口就蒸羊羔蒸熊掌蒸鹿尾儿地报菜名，一会儿说要吃城东那家包子铺里的黑芝麻糊，一会儿说要吃城南那居民区里的驴肉火烧，说完还一脸期看着岳明辉，仿佛真会给他买似的。

岳明辉挑眉看了他一眼，自己走到厨房，不一会儿端了碗泡面出来，往桌上一摆：“嗟，来食。”

小孩哇一声就哭了，边哭边骂：“兔子草你欺负人！你是猪！你很坏！”

岳明辉不紧不慢又走进厨房把自己那碗端出来了，拉出椅子坐着就开始吸溜吸溜吃，边吃边喊：“快点，这不是泡的，煮的呢，再不吃面砣咯！”

小孩抽泣了半天，麻油鸡汤味直往鼻子里蹿，最终放下猫不情不愿往椅子上蹦，看到面条上盖了个荷包蛋，泄愤式地把蛋黄戳破了，大声宣布：“我在家都吃溏心的！你这个不流黄，我不吃！”

“那要怪你手脚太慢了，五分熟的蛋都窝成一百分熟了，”岳明辉边说边把筷子往李英超碗里伸：“不吃给我，下面还有一个呢，翻出来还我。”

“我不！给我了！”李英超赶紧捂着碗大口吃起来，面汤放了一会儿温度正好，加上李振洋带他逃亡东奔西跑又忙又累，餐餐面包顶天了，根本没吃上一顿好饭，一大碗热腾腾的泡面下去，一下就困了。

岳明辉看李英超眼皮子之间越发亲密，拿着筷子敲敲碗跟他说：“你自己洗澡去你这个小脏孩，臭死啦，不洗澡我不给你铺床！”

李英超困得没力气委屈了，按着方向就朝厕所去了，好歹最后还砰一下关上了门，冲岳明辉大喊：“兔子草！你不许偷看！”

岳明辉嗤笑一声把碗堆水槽里，转头回去客房铺床装被套，铺完看着小孩还没出来，在浴室门口砰砰砰敲了好几下门，没人应，他心下一惊拧开门进去。李英超倒没事，就是睡着了，泡在浴缸里面，头抵着肥皂架子，皮肤泡得红红的，一捞手都皱了。

岳明辉把小孩捞出来放大浴巾上擦干，小孩迷迷瞪瞪一边点头一边嘟囔着骂他：“兔子草，大流氓！”

岳明辉嘴上不饶人跟他唱：“睡吧睡吧我亲爱的宝贝，没洗的碗筷永远等着你。”

岳明辉把李英超团进被子里安顿好，回头往浴室把小孩的衣服都捡了起来塞进洗衣机，硬盘果不其然躺在其中。他接上电脑一看，心里暗暗叫苦，痛骂李振洋又给他找麻烦，骂完做了点处理，把硬盘塞猫窝里了。

小孩醒来就往浴室里跑，着急得仿佛连续开了三百公里没进服务区的司机，岳明辉刚冲里面喊：“哎呦弟弟你是不是尿床了跑这么快？”就看到小孩红着眼炮弹似的朝自己冲来。

“把我的硬盘还给我！我要去报仇！”李英超跟小狮子一样大吼，被箍在怀里不能动，还想探头咬他手，被岳明辉一把捏住了下巴。

“咱们可说清楚了啊，报不报仇那是你的事，我管不着，那我负责哪一部分呢？粉老师跟你捋一捋。”岳明辉讲得摇头晃脑：  
“第一，洋洋把你交给我了，虽然我也不知道他的意思是把硬盘交给我还是把你交给我，但鉴于他现在没空回话，那我就默认他的意思是先把你跟硬盘都寄在我这里。弟弟啊，人生的道理咱们要明白，鸡蛋不能放在同一个篮子里，所以，你，一个鸡蛋，硬盘，另一个鸡蛋，这俩，不能放在一块儿，明白吗？”

鸡蛋在他怀里瞪他，看样子恨不得立刻破壳啄死他。

岳明辉长叹了口气又接着讲：“第二，人生的道理咱们要明白，社会的秩序咱们就更要明白了，考虑到你这个年龄，六岁？噢噢七岁，行，七岁，从法律角度来说你这个就叫无民事行为责任能力人，作为你暂时的监护人，我需要看着你不让你乱来，明白吗？”

岳明辉看着李英超喘着粗气，眼泪一滴滴从眼角往外挤，没办法就松了手，把小孩搂得更紧一点，小声说：“你的硬盘我给你藏好了，你要走的时候肯定还你，你现在最好也把自己藏好了，等洋洋来接你，你看我家，有猫有网，还不用上学，多好啊，我小时候巴不得这样，你先安心待着吧，有些事情还是得大人来。”

小孩哇地一声又哭出来了，眼泪鼻涕全抹在岳明辉衣服上，岳明辉一边拍他一边粗声粗气说：“你脏死啦，你等等不仅要洗碗还要给我洗衣服！”

李英超哭完又累了，被岳明辉按着头把碗洗了把衣服扔洗衣机里了，没一会儿又睡着了，岳明辉忙了半天自己也困了，收拾收拾东西回自己房间就睡了。

过了会儿，李英超蹑手蹑脚打开岳明辉卧室门，看床上的人睡得正香，立刻往棉裤窝边去，跟棉裤对视了一会儿，冲它比了个嘘，轻轻把硬盘从猫窝里掏了出来，自己拧开房门出去了。

李英超下电梯时一直在抖，也不知道是因为穿得少还是别的什么原因。他出逃的时候太匆忙了，根本来不及带什么衣服，他姐姐打开橱子随便抓了几件衣服装包里就让他跟李振洋走。后来打开一看包里有三条围巾四条裤子一件风衣，唯独一件上衣都没有。

李振洋带他跑得快断气了，哪有功夫停下来找童装店，连洗衣服晾衣服的时间都没有，所以前五天他压根没换衣服，最后自己终于受不了了，裹着风衣真空上阵，知道李振洋说要带他去找个人他才自觉不好意思，又把脏衣服换上了。

想到这里李英超冷哼一声，心想早知道兔子草不是什么好人，当初就不特地换衣服了。但转念一想，现在自己身上穿的衣服还是他的。

兔子草说暂时不能丢下他上街，就拿自己的T恤给他穿。成年男子的衣服小孩哪里穿得了，到手一看他才发现衣服背后缝了歪歪扭扭一行，把多余的部分折起来了，穿上之后倒是勉强合身，但后背的针脚实在疏得没眼看，就像医生做手术前拿笔在皮肤上圈的标签一样，分明写着这是脊柱。

岳明辉那时候自己看着他笑了半天，说弟弟啊咱这是恐龙背呢，真可爱。李英超一如既往对他怒目而视，岳明辉也不管他，自顾自地拍手大笑。

此时李英超走在空荡荡的街上，停在路边公交站牌前看了半天，不知道自己该往哪里去，摸了摸口袋并没有零钱，然后才看见末班公交时间早就过了。他沮丧地往下走，看见路边有报刊栏，就站着看了起来。

他从小被家里人夸聪明，识字又快又多，但报纸上的那些字加起来他怎么也不认得，他看到自己的全家福被印在上面，伸出手指触摸着冰冷的玻璃，心想不是这样的，它应该是彩色的，大大的，被装在金色相框挂在客厅里，不是这样小小地黑白着挤在文字间。

“看够了没？看够了就回家睡觉去。”兔子草站在他旁边问，伸手递给他一包纸。

“也不知道冷啊？”岳明辉一把抱起小孩，小卷毛扎在他脖子之间怪痒的，眼泪一滴滴往下掉，湿乎乎的。他边走边数落：“挺厉害啊，还会自己出门。我跟你说，我家猫也会，但棉裤可比你厉害多了，人家出门了还带东西回来呢！且不说它都带些蟑螂老鼠吧，好歹它有这份心呐！你带什么了？带一脸鼻涕回来，脏死啦！”

李英超默不作声，双臂搂得更紧了一些，在岳明辉推开家门的那一瞬间他轻轻叫：“妈妈。”

岳明辉愣了一下，什么也没说，用脚把门带上了。

把洗完脸喝完牛奶的小孩放到床上，岳明辉转身就准备走，却被李英超拉住了衣角，。

“干嘛？”岳明辉问，自己困得不行了，感觉要问李振洋要钱。

“你能给我讲个睡前故事吗？”李英超眼眶红红的。

“…成吧！就一个啊。”岳明辉也往被子里一钻，小孩自然而然地就靠近他，一金一黑两个脑袋挨着。

“讲什么好呢…嗯…给你讲个帅气狐狸和大尾巴狼的故事吧，从前，在一片大森林里面，住着一只非常帅气、非常英俊、非常聪明的狐狸，他学识渊博，机敏灵巧，在森林里面无忧无虑自由自在地生活着…”岳明辉娓娓道来。

“狐狸叫什么名字？”李英超突然发问。

“嗯？狐狸叫什么名字，好问题啊，我想想啊，狐狸叫粉光，为什么叫粉光？哎哪来那么多为什么，哎好吧好吧，因为他的红皮毛尾巴尖上有一撮粉红色的毛，当他在森林里狂奔的时候，看起来就像一道光，你同意吧？”岳明辉看小孩点了点头，接着说：“嗯，然后呢，这个粉光，有一天他在森林里，捡到了一只小狗崽子，小狗崽子灰扑扑的，还浑身是血，脏死啦，跟你一样。”

“我不脏！我洗得很香！”李英超抗议。

“那你最好保持下去，”岳明辉嗤之以鼻：“总之那是只非常脏的狗，看起来惨极了，狐狸于心不忍，你知道于心不忍是什么意思吧？就是看他可怜的意思，对，看他可怜，然后就把他带回狐狸窝啦。”

“那小狗叫什么名字？”李英超按部就班接着问，羡慕地在他手臂上的纹身上摸来摸去。

“小狗？小狗叫卜凡，原因，没有原因，就叫这个，小狗本来就该叫这个。你到底还听不听了？再提问我就走了。”岳明辉咬牙切齿地说，看着小孩乖乖在嘴上比划了个拉紧拉链的动作，才接着开口：“狐狸就把小狗带回了狐狸窝，给小狗舔伤口，给小狗找东西吃，还教小狗怎么像狐狸一样躲在灌木丛里埋伏兔子，怎么样到猎人的城堡里面偷火腿。”

“他们过得开心吗？”李英超打了个哈欠问。

“他们过得非常开心，至少狐狸是这么觉得的，刚开始小狗总是跟在他后面，像条毛绒绒的大尾巴摆来摆去，可爱极了。小狗非常聪明，学捕猎的时候特别快，没过多久就能自己抓到兔子啦。”岳明辉想了想又补充：“而且这是一只非常乖的小狗，他总是把最肥的兔子腿留给狐狸，每次捕猎时总是冲得特别快，把狐狸保护在自己身后，有一次狐狸不小心踩到了猎人的陷阱折断了腿，他让小狗自己逃跑，但是小狗不肯，他背着受伤的狐狸慢慢地逃走了，差一点点就被猎人追上了。”

“那他一定很爱狐狸。”李英超眯着眼睛说。

“是啊，很爱，而这就是问题所在。”岳明辉喃喃自语，想起卜凡背着血流不止的他在漆黑的小巷里狂奔，后有追兵，前途未卜，那一瞬间他却觉得一切就结束在这里也很好。

“那他们最后幸福快乐地生活在一起了吗？”李英超在睡着之前最后问了一句。

“没有，”岳明辉摸摸他的脑袋，帮他把被子掖好：“还没有。”

  
中

岳明辉对李英超深感头疼的一点在于，这个小孩从叫出妈妈的那一刻就彻底放飞了自我，嘴上跟抹了蜜一样时时刻刻黏着他，一会儿说妈妈你头发真好看我能摸摸吗，一会儿说兔子草你纹身疼不疼啊我能纹一个吗？给岳明辉烦的。

最要命的是有一天岳明辉带着他跑路的时候直直对上了来追他们的人，岳明辉嘴上嗷嗷叫喊你这个小孩怎么这样你要害死我啦我要把你丢给他们你自己跑吧我不管你了，手上掏出枪砰砰砰就把几个人膝盖崩了，回头一看刚才还瑟瑟发抖的小孩眼睛都快放光了，不知道究竟是盯着枪还是盯着他。

岳明辉回家后就拉着小孩上课，长篇大论说：“儿子啊人生的道理咱们要明白，昨日之日不可留你明白吗？咱们要过正常人的生活，你不要整天想着复仇，也别说要学这个学那个，咱们多锻炼身体，遇上了就跑，以后你上小学了咱们还能每年参加校运会是不是？没准以后还能考个特长生是不是？”

李英超小小年纪话术掌握得炉火纯青，抱着他胳膊甜甜地讲：“我知道你做的这些都是为了我，我太喜欢你啦！你是不是也爱我？”

岳明辉头都大了，边把跟屁虫往床上甩边说：“你身上沾到血啦你快把衣服脱了拿热水泡着。”

李英超哦了一声去把衣服泡了，洗个澡回来又问他：“我不仅能帮你洗衣服，等我长大了还能帮你烫衣服呢，你准备好给我讲睡前故事了吗？我爱你哦，你爱我吗？”

岳明辉说：“你很帅，能跟你这么帅的人睡一张床是我的荣幸，但麻烦你赶紧闭嘴，我讲完就要去睡了。”

岳明辉说：“你赶紧睡吧我不爱你，你就是李振洋扔给我的一个小孩，我为了你还把猫自己一个丢在家里，我当然不爱你了，我的爱都给了猫。”

岳明辉说：“我是不可能爱上一个整天管我叫兔子草的人的，你别再问了，听完故事还不睡觉的小孩会变成猫被关在黄瓜箱里。”

岳明辉说：“好吧好吧我爱你。”

然后李英超终于心满意足睡去，岳明辉看着小孩依然带着些不安的睡颜，犹豫了很久，决定明天要是能再路过书店，就去把那套安徒生买了。

很快岳明辉就意识到跑路过程中还是不要自由幻想的好，毕竟谁都不知道是不是准备着吃午饭就听见楼下有异动。

“快换衣服。”岳明辉躲在窗帘后看见楼下小轿车一个个往下卸人，都是些金链小弟：“四个、五个…卧槽六个，这车还超载呢，混社团也要守交规啊。”

李英超跟岳明辉住以来积攒了丰富的实战经验，跑路已经跑得很娴熟了，没过一会就穿好了衣服，乖乖背个小书包等。

“跟你说了多少次了背包跑路不方便，你忘了上次谁包带勾栏杆上了？”岳明辉一边穿袜子一边骂他。

“我的糖！”李英超不满：“你要是还给我买我立马就把包扔了，这不是你说你穷吗？”

“嚯，”岳明辉乐了：“还真是贴心的好儿子。走咯！”

两人匆匆关上门往安全梯跑，李英超打算往下，被岳明辉一把拉住包，无声示意他往上走。

“这也是你的房子？”岳明辉关上门后李英超有点反应不过来：“你在一栋楼买了两套房子？”

“对啊，一套自住一套出租，爱彼迎金牌房东，正好刚上今天没人订房，便宜你了。”岳明辉随口说，扭头看见李英超一脸敬佩。

“妈妈你真厉害！”李英超眼睛闪闪发亮：“原来你没钱是因为买房子了！”

“…嗯，去把你包放了，冰箱里有苹果汁喝。”岳明辉感觉脸有点红。

其实这两套房子是当初他离家出走用的，他从卜凡那跑出去，买了楼下那套，卜凡找到他之后也不穷追猛打，就默默把楼上的买了，每天当田螺大汉溜进他家做好饭。当时他心乱如麻，吃了两顿又溜走了，彻底跑到卜凡的势力范围之外，并不知道后续卜凡怎么处理这套房子。

前天晚上带着李英超躲进来的时候才发现卜凡给他留了钥匙和纸条，纸条上诚恳地写着：“哥哥，要帮忙打我电话，冰箱里东西都能吃。”  
打开冰箱一看，都是搭配好的半成品，一碗碗拿保鲜膜包着，微波炉一打就能吃，上面写着保质期，大概就是昨天刚放进来的。还有一堆糖果饮料，引得李英超哇哇叫问这才七月哪个圣诞老人这么贴心，岳明辉没好气说：“你爸爸。”李英超还怪岳明辉骂人，殊不知认真算起来这还真是爸爸。

“哇，还有冰淇淋！”李英超包都没放，拿着根小布丁溜溜舔：“你吃吗？”

“来咬一口。”岳明辉边查门扣边偏头咬了口：“嘶！你别吃太急了，等等牙疼。”

李英超略略略略略冲他吐舌头，突然被岳明辉制止了。

“嘘，躲衣柜去。”岳明辉听见门外有纷杂的脚步声，乒乒乓乓跑着就冲上来了，听着有好几个，似乎是刚才那群人往上走了。

连跑了一星期没被抓到，难道这次如此点背，又要动手了？岳明辉一手往后腰摸去，一手慢慢把猫眼打开了一条缝，缓缓直起身像向外看去。

万幸，是几个刚下课的中学生，你追我赶地捧着手机往前跑，跟七月天的狗一样喘着气靠在隔壁门口喊：“连上了连上了。还好没掉线。”

妈的，谁在高档小区开的托管班？有没有办学资格？

岳明辉心里嘀咕着长吐一口气，转过身要去把李英超叫出来，别把小孩闷傻了，回过头却愣住。

李英超举着个烟灰缸站在拐角处，哆哆嗦嗦的，手臂倒是绷得直直的，另一手上还没吃完的雪糕垂着，黏糊糊滴了一地。

“等等你可要自己擦地板啊。”岳明辉边说边上前搂住了小孩，把他攥得紧紧的小手从烟灰缸上抠开，感受小小的身体在自己怀里颤抖：“宝贝真棒，是个小小男子汉了。”

“我能保护你的。”小朋友小声说：“你别怕。”

“你妈天不怕地不怕，就怕你把脏手擦我衣服上，”岳明辉抱着李英超往厕所去：“儿子，咱们是见过世面的人，要处事不惊，泰山崩于眼前而雪糕照吃，下次别浪费了啊。”

岳明辉把李英超放洗手台上坐着，水龙头开着哗啦啦流，李英超玩似的拨水，岳明辉刷着手机，看见业主群里有人通知刚才有身份不明社会人士进入小区，已经被溜达的大妈们报告保安制服了，希望大家不要恐慌。

“这样也不是个事儿，躲来躲去也不知道什么时候才是个头。”岳明辉看业主群里吵成一片，抬眼看见李英超正把肥皂盘浮在池子里当小船开来开去，顿时兴致上来了：“你这个多没劲，等下次找个纸板我给你做个肥皂船玩。”

李英超有点不解：“肥皂船？肥皂做的小船吗？”

岳明辉摆摆手：“哪那么复杂，主要是用表面活性剂降低表面张力。”

李英超心说你这还不复杂，但是看岳明辉有兴致，也不由得跟着咯咯咯笑起来，岳明辉瞥了眼镜子，发现自己不知道什么时候把嘴角咧到了耳朵边。

“好了不玩了，洗个澡吃点东西睡觉去。”岳明辉粗暴地宣布。

岳明辉打开冰箱看了眼，有好几样他喜欢吃的菜，卜凡特意标注了，说这几样东西都能拿料理机做，原材料按一二三倒进小碟就行，最后还在纸条上隔空打趣他“你跟锅碗瓢盆合不来，跟机器总还行吧？”

岳明辉怒气冲冲盖上料理机盖子，心说老子跟刀最合得来了你要不要试试？

滴滴按了几个按钮，果然如卜凡所说，做饭他是不会，但是对机器他是有天然的兴趣，也不用看什么劳什子说明书，扫上一眼就知道怎么做了。

没一会儿机器里就传来食物的香气，岳明辉觉得自己大概是饿昏了头，所以闻到这个味道竟然开始想念卜凡。

他刚把卜凡捡回来那阵两人其实真的挺穷，他傻乎乎坚持盗亦有道所以很多活儿都不能接，卜凡则把自己是社团太子这个身份瞒得严严实实的，加之人高马大但一看身份证都还没成年，一家生计就落在岳明辉一个人身上。  
没活儿没积蓄的时候他就出去瞎转找钱，桌上压着几张钞票让卜凡自己叫外卖，但卜凡坚持要自己上菜场自己下厨，还特别有眼力见，几顿下来就把岳明辉喜好摸得一清二楚，把岳明辉喂得心满意足。  
有活儿干的时候两人倒是能放松几天，窝在小房间里一起看电影，卜凡还特别事儿，明明看的都是盗版，枪版的就怎么说都不看，岳明辉嫌他挑剔，卜凡张嘴就呛他：“加花生米的宫保鸡丁你不也不爱么？”

回想起当时两人过得很快乐，哪想到有朝一日卜凡突然恢复了身份，恭恭敬敬把他请回去当军师。  
当军师也没什么，衣食无忧，说是军师其实卜凡自己就把事情都做得很好了，倒不如说是技术指导、引进人才。刚开始小弟们肯定是不服气的，毕竟卜凡至少是实打实自己打出来的，岳明辉呢，斯斯文文，长得像个教授，哪个流氓服气？  
但谁知道事情是这样的，科学家会武术，流氓挡不住。岳明辉也不多说，成天往修车厂里钻，上手改了几辆车，指点了几回怎么锯枪管，几天下来小弟们个个心服口服，开口闭口“岳老师岳老师”地喊他。  
这下本来还担心哥哥受欺负的卜凡又不高兴了，成天板着个脸带着一身大佬气势走来走去。哪个小弟不长眼把脑袋凑近岳明辉，大佬就罚他去铲电线杆小广告。无奈岳老师魅力太大，几个月下来附近电线杆铲得一干二净，居委会都要上门表扬，看他们一家人和和气气，还给发了个五好家庭的牌子，至今还贴在门框上。

关上了房门生活就和以前没什么两样了，大佬又变成大狗，黏在后面哥哥哥哥地叫，晚上还非要挤到他这边跟他看个电影再走，有一天卜凡刚跟他查完今天的基金收益情况，两人对着屏幕上欢声笑语的男女窃窃讨论是不是下次买指数就好，岳明辉突然觉得他真的有个失散已久的弟弟，现在终于找到了彼此，兄弟俩人一辈子都这样也是很开心的。

谁知道他还没兄友弟恭多久，这狼崽子就装醉把他给睡了。

说他为此而生气吧，似乎也没有，饮食男男，这都是自然大方的事情。他又不是傻，看不见卜凡看到他就亮起的眼睛，他又是不是坏，能故意憋着对这种眼神毫无反应。再说装醉，一米九归一米九，谁还打不过谁啊！  
只是他总有自己迈不过去的那一道坎，譬如自由独行的大狐狸就应该居无定所，譬如自己捡回来的小狼崽就永远是个弟弟，他乐于用自己蓬松的大尾巴圈住小狼崽，但如果崽子反过来和他商量“不如我们把尾巴打个结，永远在一起？”他就忍不住要逃避一下下下了。

“你别捏啦！变形啦！”李英超擦着头发喊他，岳明辉低头一看手上的塑料餐盒盖都快给自己拧成麻花了。

他尝试了一下把它复原，发现怎么都回不到原来了样子，就跟什么隐喻似的。

“算了，吃饭吧。”岳明辉把盖子往桌上一放，开始盛菜。

“那个…”李英超举手。

“你说。”岳老师点名。

“你是不是没煮饭？”李英超小心翼翼地问。

“…”岳明辉一拍脑子才想起来，刚来这屋子还不到半小时，哪想得起来煮饭。

“不然咱们就这么吃？”岳明辉低头咬了口鸡腿肉，又否决了自己：“不行，这还挺咸，空口吃你又要喝水，万一尿床了怎么办？”

“我才不会尿床呢！”李英超抗议

“你先等等，我出去快餐店买两盒饭上来。”岳明辉想到了解决办法。

“我去吧！我跑得快！”李英超跃跃欲试。

岳明辉嗤笑一声，想了想，反正高档小区还随时有大妈们巡视，就点点头抽了两张钞票给他：“快去快回，零钱给我老实带回来，不许买糖，门边手机记得带。”

李英超扮了个鬼脸，噔噔跑远了。

岳明辉又把菜倒回锅里保温，自己摸了手机坐沙发上看，想了半天，终于给那个熟悉的号码发了信息：“能办户口吗？要真的，能上小学那种。”

那边回得很快：“能啊，落咱们名下呗？学区房都给你相好咯，小初高都有，私立公立都能上，哥哥一句话，我马上去交钱，全款免按揭。”

岳明辉手机一甩，拉长了身子躺沙发上，刚想眯眯眼，手机又开始轰炸似的震动。

“哥哥，料理机好用吗？我觉得还不错，肯定没我做的好吃，但比外卖强多了，还干净，能凑合着用。”

“哥哥，我好久没看电影了，你想看吗？最近上的那个听说贼刺激了，机器人打怪兽，看过都说好，小孩子也能看，怎么样，考虑一下吧。”

“哥哥，你上次改的小粉气缸坏啦，没人会搞，越修越糟，现在放在车库里落灰，好可怜啊。”

岳明辉忍不住手痒，刚要回他“是变形还是漏气？”，就看到卜凡的下一条信息。

“哥哥，我好想你啊，你会回来找我吗？我能去找你吗？”

他咬了咬嘴唇，把手机盖在肚皮上，闭上双眼不去理会

过了一会儿手机又震动了一下

这次又要说什么呢？我爱你？我错啦？

岳明辉心烦意乱地咬着手指，思考着有求于人还把人关黑名单里是不是不好，手却不由自主伸向了手机。

他的瞳孔在看见屏幕的那瞬间剧烈颤抖，那不是卜凡，是李英超的号码。

“硬盘在哪？”

岳明辉深吸一口气，拨通了电话，只响一声就被接起。

“凡子，你有让人盯着我这吗？来帮我一下。”  
  
下

卜凡是和李振洋一块来的，鬼知道他们什么时候搭上的线，或者其实他们一直都要有联系。但至少能确定的一件事情就是俩人关系也好不到哪里去，根本是一路对骂着进来的。

李振洋进来就瞪了岳明辉一眼，怪他没看住李英超，卜凡见状也瞪了李振洋一眼，怪他没拖住追兵，眼看着俩人又要吵起来，岳明辉赶紧转过电脑让他们看监控。

几个人看完了监控，意识到李振洋得罪的人组织严密来头不小，都陷入了沉思。

“他们要小孩干嘛？毫无意义啊其实。”卜凡有点不明白：“如果我们不做人，其实也没什么好受威胁的。”

“还不是被你爸爸我逼得狗急跳墙了。”李振洋嗤笑：“大概这是他们最后一轮反扑了，明天巡视小组就到了，今天没有结果，就永远不会有结果了。”

“那还救吗？”岳明辉看着李振洋，伸手拍了拍身边要急眼的卜凡，示意他稍安勿躁等自己把话说完。

“洋洋，我知道你为着这个筹划好几年了，救我是肯定会去的，但如果有万一呢？换还是不换？当初这俩都是你带给我的，现在理应也由你决定。”岳明辉说着把硬盘递给李振洋。

李振洋看了他一会儿，笑笑推了回去：“老岳咱还是打个赌吧？”

“嗯？”岳明辉收下了硬盘。

“你要救不出来你就喊我一个月爸爸。”李振洋理直气壮。

“嚯，我这任劳任怨带孩子还得管这个呀！爱谁谁去！”岳明辉拉着卜凡就要走，想了想不服气，回头说：“救出来了你喊我一个月爸爸。”

“我不，那我多吃亏。”李振洋嬉皮笑脸的：“去吧，我去给他们添点儿乱，你们见机行事啊！”

“那你有什么计划？”卜凡问哥哥。

“不知道，先去吧，路上想着。”阿汤岳回答。

岳明辉把李英超抱出来的时候，背对着滔天烈焰在内心疯狂辱骂李振洋，十秒钟之后又意识到其实最该骂的是自己，他大概是失了智才会相信李振洋的“添点儿乱”是一点点，还过度自以为是，相信以他们多年的默契绝对能见机行事。实际上早在李振洋突然打赌的一瞬间他就应该意识到，这个疯起来连自己都打的好友，又暴脾气上头了。

李振洋在这个破厂房引起的火灾大概够本市空气污染指数连着爆表一个月，大概他提前告诉过卜凡要小心爆炸，所以卜凡不知道从哪儿搞了一堆消防器材，正带着一堆小弟们临时充当消防员，身上的T恤浸湿了水绑在口鼻下，眼睛熏得发红，手上拿着灭火器，脚边还堆着好几个用完的，边喷边对着小弟们大喊：“来回摆着喷！别老喷一个地方！说你呢！喷焰心懂不懂！注意拿直喽！”

“我觉得你爹这个调度能力真的大有进步，没准还真能给你上个户口。”岳明辉边拍怀里的李英超边看着遥远的卜凡感慨：“消防车都没他来得快。”

李英超这次没掉眼泪，他死死盯着岳明辉腰侧的伤口，一声不吭，仿佛连呼吸都会加剧他的疼痛。

“你别扭啦，没事，皮肉伤，一会儿就好啦！”岳明辉终于找了辆车靠着坐，制止了怀里扭动着要下来的李英超：“真没事，要有事凡子就不会在那灭火啦！”

李英超小心翼翼掀起了他的衣服，血糊糊一片，鲜红的液体还在往外渗，和干透的血痂混在一起，像剥落的铁锈，又像翻滚的岩浆。

“你别哭呀，哎哟，你说这怎么办，我救你出来就为了看你哭呀？我等等就把你还回去。”岳明辉无可奈何地看着小卷毛又掉起了金豆豆，伸手去摸那些怎么留流不完的血。  
他一把抓住了李英超的小手，做出个满脸嫌弃的表情：“别摸了，满手都是，脏死啦！”

李英超一把抱住他，呜呜直哭：“你别死，我会自己洗衣服，还会自己洗澡，还能帮你洗，我下次不会被抓走啦，你别死，对不起，你别死，求你了。”

“哎哟宝贝咱们这话可不敢乱说，你要说的是帮我洗衣服那我是愿意的，帮我洗澡那就算了，你妈是个成年人了，有家有室，一米九二的河东狮带一帮小弟，可不敢乱来啊。”  
岳明辉把李英超搂进怀里，想了想，轻轻亲了亲他的脸，抵着小朋友的额头说：“放心，没事，死不了。我今天还跟凡子商量呢，把你落我们户口上你乐不乐意？嗯？今年赶不上报名了，明年就送你去小学，到时候让凡子那些小弟天天送你上学，看谁敢欺负你。”

李英超抽噎着打着哭嗝，除了对不起和你别死之外什么都说不出来，被顺了好一会儿气才缓过来，磕磕绊绊说：“我不，我不要。”

“嗯？不要什么？不要上学？那可不行，义务教育是基本国策。”岳明辉说。

“不要别人送我，我要你送。”李英超搂着岳明辉在他耳边小声说：“你要每天送我上学，然后接我回来。我很乖，老师会跟你表扬我的。”

“嗯…行吧，”岳明辉想了想说：“不过就接到五年级啊，五年级以后就不送你啦。”

“为什么！”李英超紧张得把原本就大的眼睛瞪得圆溜溜的：“为什么不送我？你要干嘛？”

“因为五年级你就十二周岁了宝贝，”岳明辉大笑着说：“你该自己骑自行车上学咯！”

“你真的很坏！”李英超愤怒地冲岳明辉大喊，又因为他笑得牵动伤口而手忙脚乱地给他顺气。

“哎哟弟弟松手啊，这得我来。”一路跑过来的卜凡看着岳明辉这狼狈样子直皱眉。

“别凶我啦，你看你一身黑不溜秋的也好不到哪去。”岳明辉一看卜凡的表情就赶紧出言抚慰，试图把您要挨的骂拦截在半路上。

卜凡也不理他，伸手把岳明辉抱了起来要往车里放。

“这辆不行，这辆我刚才打坏啦！”岳明辉指点江山：“你得开那边那个。”

卜凡瞪了他一眼，抬腿就往车的方向走，瞥了眼身后亦步亦趋的小短腿，低声吩咐：“弟弟跟紧点啊，别跑丢了。”收获了弟弟一声不服气的哼。

“别皱眉啦，不好看呐！”岳明辉试图伸手去摸卜凡的眉毛，被卜凡一声“别乱动！”的怒斥给凶了回来。

“没有，哎，你看你脸上没擦干净，我给你擦擦。”岳明辉也不理他，自顾自在卜凡脸上摸来摸去，把原本的一点点黑灰摸得到处都是，又忍不住笑起来。

卜凡看他笑得没心没肺，叹了口气，忍不住低下头亲了亲他。

“你你干嘛，”岳明辉吓得脑袋一缩，双下巴都挤出来了：“君子动口不动手啊。”

“我哪动手了？两只手可都抱着你呢，哪来第三只手？”这么多年卜凡终于学会了就不能跟岳明辉讲道理，该耍流氓的时候就不能迟疑。

“谁知道你小弟里乱七八糟的人那么多，有没有哪个教你怎么当扒手。”岳明辉小声念叨了一会儿就要岔开话题：“哎你看看我脸上有没有灰，我跟你说啊，不是有个故事吗，两个扫烟囱的小孩儿…”

“…不是！你怎么又动手！”岳明辉给卜凡亲得晕头转向的。

卜凡示意李英超把车门打开，把岳明辉放了进去，替他扣上了安全带，又在他唇上轻轻啄了一下：“你闭上嘴休息会儿吧，没事啦，带你看医生去。”

岳明辉愣了一下，露出了个极淡的笑容，凑上去亲了亲卜凡说：“那你开快点，我好疼。”

“哎哟！大流氓！”早就爬上后座的李英超伸手到前座摸了摸他的头发：“呼呼不疼。”

岳明辉笑着睡着了。

后来他很是过了一段舒坦的养伤岁月，卜凡本来就想他，这会儿更恨不得捧手上疼，每天寸步不离地伺候。岳明辉每天早上睡到被猫舔醒，醒来看到猫和儿子不知道什么时候双双钻进来了，卜凡则在厨房里忙忙碌碌。起床了就有饭吃，吃完没什么事情干卜凡又撵他去沙发上休息，一会儿坐着坐着就迷糊了，再度醒来果盘又备好了。  
有一天他掀起T恤看了眼白花花的肚皮，咬牙切齿地骂卜凡居心不良，卜凡笑眯眯问他：“那你吃樱桃吗？金顶红，可甜了！”岳明辉一如既往没出息地说了要。

李振洋当然不用说，李警官特别心虚，特别自觉，忙完这遭就归队了。归队之后当然就得可劲儿压榨，岳明辉跟李英超强强联手，一个撒娇一个耍赖，硬是把李队长奖金的大半都换成了李英超的自行车、小皮鞋、桌上足球和各类玩具日用品。  
除此之外，罪魁祸首硬盘，此时倒成了个好筹码，不仅换来了升官发财，还给李英超换来了个正经户口，就落在卜凡他们本子上。户主岳明辉，第二页卜凡，第三页李英超，街道的人录得一头雾水，说这家怎么回事，各姓各的。  
李大队长眼泪一抹就说可不嘛，这是我们警方这些年救的幸存者，强者自救，助人自助，一带二二带三地搞了重组家庭。还栩栩如生讲这个小孩原来多可怜，几天都洗不上一次澡，哪像现在天天香喷喷的，漂亮得跟个混血娃似的。听得录档案的小年轻热泪盈眶敬了个礼，李振洋忍笑忍了半天，终于在交户口本给岳明辉的时候全盘托出，两人双双笑断气。

还有卜凡手下那堆小弟，感受到了教育使人进步，一听说岳老师回来了，一窝蜂挤在门口，跟晒太阳的猫鼬似的探头探脑此起彼伏，任卜凡怎么吼也吼不走。最后还是岳明辉有办法，跟小弟们说既然这么有空，咱们来学学外语吧，多一门语言，多一份技能，支了个小白板就在家搞无证办学，小弟们学了两天音标终于作鸟兽散，再也没露过头。

更不要说街道的阿姨们，听说这家兄弟的哥哥终于回来啦，还受伤啦，又想到弟弟前阶段刚因为协助消防灭火被评为热心公民上了报。等等，还收养了个远方亲戚的孩子？哎哟喂，简直了，恨不得把五好家庭的红牌换成铜的钉门上，天天笑眯眯问：“小岳呐，好点了没有呐？”

至于最让人操心的小李英超，始终对他受伤这件事情有很强的负罪感，除了加倍的甜言蜜语之外，啥家务活儿都“放着我来”，积极得卜凡大叫老岳你是不是在家虐待孩子啊这哪拐来的小童工？不让他干活他还委屈得不行，呆呆站在那里玩手，不知所措，看得卜凡都忍不住说不然弟弟来择个菜？  
到底是小孩子心性，李英超择菜择着择着就开始分心，但是又特别想做好，在椅子上扭来扭去，卜凡自己也是皮孩子长大的，哪能不知道，就跟他比谁择的速度快。  
他们俩倒还好，李振洋和岳明辉一听立马就要打赌，李振洋抢先选了李英超选手，岳明辉本来顺其自然要选卜凡，奈何李英超可怜巴巴地看着他，眼睛里满是想要又不敢讨的委屈，岳明辉只好强行逼迫李振洋改选了卜凡。  
那结果可想而知，卜凡从头到尾划水，李英超大获全胜，气得李振洋摔门就走，想想不甘心又回头把糖罐带跑了。李英超开心着呢，哪在乎这个，抱着盆空心菜傻乎乎笑，强烈要求岳明辉品尝他的劳动果实，搞得岳明辉晚上放着一桌海鲜不敢动，吃了一肚子菜，贡献出本月最低卡路里摄入。

但此事对他和岳明辉的关系改善倒比不上跟卜凡的，李英超从此喜欢上了跟卜凡窃窃私语，两人闷头搞些乱七八糟的恶作剧，只是对岳明辉还是有些不知如何弥补的怯懦，最直观的表现就是每天睡前不敢提要求，岳明辉跟他说晚安，他就乖乖说晚安，只是关门时一回头，看见小眼珠子依然亮着，最终结果就是岳明辉读完了两本砖头那么厚的童话书，送出了一箩筐的睡前啾咪。  
两部书都读完之后，李英超终于打开了心结，不再抗拒自己一个人上街，很快成为了附近杂货店老板娘最喜欢的漂亮崽，买个酱油都能捎一兜糖回来，献宝似的东一个西一个藏在岳明辉房间里。

唯一的问题在于卜凡此前一直让李英超叫他凡哥，李英超调皮的时候就跟着岳明辉一块叫他凡凡，直到卜凡第一次真正对李英超自我介绍的时候，李英超脱口而出：“你就是小狗啊！”

“什么玩意？”卜凡丈二摸不着头脑。

“粉光捡的小狗，大狐狸和小狗。”李英超认真解释：“有一只叫粉光的大狐狸，叫粉光是因为尾巴上有一撮粉色的毛，跑起来像一道光，然后捡了一只叫卜凡的小狗…”

“打住打住，”卜凡终于明白是什么意思，哭笑不得地跟弟弟解释：“叫粉光是因为老喜欢开粉色跑车在半夜兜风，车速快得像一道光。”

“啊？”这回轮到了李英超不明所以。

“没事，来，把果盘给你妈端过去。”卜凡拍拍小孩的脑袋，看他努力端平端稳地走着，心里无端生出快乐。

没过一会儿李英超又跑进来了，敬了个礼：“报告！安全送达！他在睡觉，我放床头了！”

“很好，给你个奖章。”卜凡切了片杨桃星星给他，李英超玩得爱不释手，舍不得吃。

“你接着给我讲讲呗，狐狸捡了小狗，然后呢？”卜凡问他。

“然后就很开心啊，偷火腿，抓兔子！”李英超想了想又补充：“就是还没到结局。”

“什么结局？”卜凡决定以后要给这孩子报个小主持人班，不能跟岳明辉学着东一榔头西一棒槌地讲故事。

“幸福快乐地生活在一起，所有童话故事的结局。”李英超说。

“凡子！儿砸！”卜凡听见岳明辉醒了，在房间里瞎叫唤。

“走吧，把你手上这吃了，还好多呢，咱看看你妈吵什么呢。”卜凡一手端着另一盘水果，一手抱起李英超。

“已经到了。”卜凡说。

【END】


End file.
